6 Débiles à serdaigles
by La plume de Rii-chan
Summary: Tu veux lire l'histoire d'une jolie fille amoureuse qui vit dans un monde de bisounours ? Oui ? Ben tu t'es trompé d'histoire...


Présentez-vous en quelques mots. Voilà ce qu'il y a d'inscrit sur le tableau noir en face de moi. Présentez-vous. Je m'appelle Solena Arianna Eliandre Griffondor. Je suis blonde. Très blonde. J'ai les yeux bleus ciel. Une silhouette fine et élancé. Je suis agréable. J'ai des amis supers et surtout banals comparé à moi. Oh, et je suis trèèèèèès intelligente.

…

…

HAHA !

…

…

C'est beau de rêver mais là c'est pas le moment...

Reprenons, je m'appelle Léa Jones. Oui, comme votre voisine/ amie/ cousine/ tante/ soeur/ mère/ caissière. Léa. T'as jamais vut un nom autant connu. C'est pas spécialement beau en plus. Bref ! Je suis brune. Mais brune comme...Heuuuuuuu... Tu vois Eva Longoria ? Ouais ? Beh tu rajoute des reflets rouge a peine visible une frange mal coupé et des mèches rebelles. C'est bon t'as le truc ? Ben c'est moi... Mes yeux, aaah mes yeux! Noisettes en forme d'amande... Heureusement que je supporte les arachides. Bon quand je dis en amande, c'est plus un regard de Serial Killer en gros ! J'ai l'air d'une vraie psychopathe ! En plus j'ai le caractère pour ! Sadique comme pas possible. Si si j'te jure ! Des fois je me fais peur toute seule... Ouais je sais: ça craint ! De taille je m'apparente plus au nain de jardin qu'au psychopathe... 1 mètres 50... J'ai 16 ans... Bref ! Mes amis ? Ils sont 6 ! 3 filles 2garçons ! Tous des dégénérés mentaux... Beh en même temps, ils auraient été normaux... Ce seraient pas mes amis. Bon passons a mes pass-

BOOUM !

Aouch ! Ça a dut faire mal... Se prendre le battant du tableau dans la face... Quoiqu'on sait pas ; celui qui se les prit est peut-être maso... C'est qui d'ailleurs ?... Aaah ! C'est Snape ! Je regarde derrière moi. Ouais. C'est bien se que je pensais. Pot-de-fleur et Blacky morts de rire. On parie c'est eux ? Je me retourne vers Julien, mon meilleur ami, il ricane trente seconde, reste quelques instants sans bouger le regard dans le vague et... Se rendort.

Effectivement ça m'aurais étonnée...

Je me retourne vers ma feuille. Et écrit : «Léa Jones, 6e année, Serdaigle. Banale »

… Ouais ça fera l'affaire ! Je regarde à ma droite, Lilia a déjà remplie 75cm de parchemin. J'ose pas lui dire que c'est pas noté... Mais je me demande ce qu'elle a écrit... Ah...J'comprends mieux... J'ai perçut les phrases «Sataaaaaan reprez' le mal 666 si si ! » et « COUCOU ! Oh un pingouin volant ! »

… En plus elle a oublié Belial ! Qu'elle cruche !

_Tiens... J'me fait chier !

Ça c'était Sébastien, ou Seb ou Cucu... Il me regarde, je le regarde, il me regarde, je le regarde, il me regarde, je lui montre mon doigt fétiche, le majeur évidemment ! Il me fait une grimace enfantine je lui montre de la tête la rangée de filles derrière lui qui m'assassinent du regard car j'ai osé me montré impolie avec LEUR Sébichounet. Seb ricane et jette un coup d'oeil derrière, immédiatement les filles arretent de me torturé mentalement et gloussent amoureusement. Pitoyable. Surtout cette fille là ! Léa qu'elle s'appelle ! Pot de glu ambulant la surnommais-je. Oui elle s'appelle Léa comme moi ! Waaaw ! Quelle mémoire mes amis !

Mélissa, meilleure amie de Seb et super protectrice envoie un sortilège de super-glu sous les fesses de nos chères amies de Poutsouffles. Ben ouais ! Elles sont à Poutsouffles en plus ! Personne n'a remarqué sauf moi ! Mais moi je suis devenue tellement parano que je vois j'entends et je sens tout !

Elle me remarque, je lui fait un clin d'oeil.

Je m'ennuie ! Dumby a réunis tous les 6e année toute maisons confondues dans la grande salle pendant 2 heures juste pour écrire nos noms, prénoms et hobby ! Je reçois un papier. Enfin, je me suis pris un papier dans la face ! Je regarde de tout les cotés. Cindy me fait des grands signes, montre le papier, me montre, se montre recommence. Bien... Si je ne suis pas autant débiles que semble le pensé ma meilleure amie ce papiers est pour moi et il est d'elle ! J'ai bon ? Wouhou ! A moi le Nobel ! Je déplie le papier et lit :

« Est-ce que mon mascara coule ? »... Je ne l'a regarde même pas, je soupire juste. Non rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas une Pouff ! C'est juste qu'elle est obsédé par des choses futiles genre son mascara. J'écris au dos du parchemin

« Oui ! Par Bélial ! T'en a de partout ! On dirait une gothique ! »

Je lui renvois. Quoi ? Beh non elle n'a rien ! Mais vous allez comprendre pourquoi... Oh ! Petit papier ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps !

« Ouff ! Merci ! Tu me rassure ! »

Eh oui ! Cindy elle aime paraître négligé... Vous inquiétez pas moi non plus j'ai jamais rien compris a cette fille...

_Jones ! Pss ! Jones !

Je me retourne

_Black, Black, Black. Ta discrétions te perdra ! Sérieux !

_Roooh ! La ferme ! Il faut que tu m'aide !

_Hmmm... Faut voir... T'as combien la sur toi ?

_Je suis sérieux ! J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide !

_ Hm...?

_C'est pour Mélissa !

_ Lâche l'affaire Blacky ! Ça se voit qu'elle est amoureuse ! Mais pas de toi !

Quoi j'vous ai pas dis ? Le grand Siruis Black et tombé sous le charme de Mélissa Winttson ! Une de mes amies ! Et il croit que comme je lui ai passé une fois mes notes des métamorphoses on est meilleurs amis pour la vie et que donc je vais l'aidé ! Il aurait put demandé à Lilia ! Quoi que non, je crois qu'il en a peur... Ou à Cindy ! Bon je crois qu'il en a peur aussi... Tu parle d'un Griffy ! Pas à Julien, il dort 85% du temps, ni a Seb sinon il aurait plus de dents... Ah ouais en fait il pouvait en parlé qu'a moi...

_Personne ne résiste à Siruis Black !

_La preuve.

_La ferme !

_Mauvaise idée.

_Pourquoi ?

_Sinon je vais porter plainte pour atteinte à la liberté d'expression.

_Hm !

_Bien répliqué Black ! Je suis sans-voix !

Han ! La sonnerie ! Gloire ! Miracle ! Merci Bélial ! Je sors comme une malade... Pour finalement attendre dans le couloir que mes amis se daignent a sortir.

_Ouais ! Et t'a vu heureusement que j'avais pris mon pingouin volant parce que sinon la mouche aurait bouffé le cerveau de Paris Hilton ! Fit la voix de Lilia

_HAHAHA ! Paris Hilton un cerveau ! HAHAHAHA ! Hilarant !

_... Heuuuu Léa ? S'inquiéte Mélissa

_C'est rien elle a encore perdue sa plussoyance... répond Cindy a ma place

_Ca lui arrive souvent en ce moment... dit rêveusement Julien

_Depuis qu'elle a vut Alice au pays des merveilles en fait...

_Lievre de Mars! Bave-je

Oui, mon idole c'est le Lièvre de Mars dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles ! Et alors ! è_é

_ Bon, on va où ? Interroge Seb

_Dans le parc !

_Euuuh... Mel ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ? Se sera pas long... fis-je

_Roooh ! Ça fait des messes basses par ici ! Lance Julien boudant lègèrement

_Aller ! Trace ta route toi !

_A tout à l'heure !

On les regardent partir.

_Oui ?

_Je serais brève. Mel, quand te décideras-tu avoué ta flamme a Seb ?

_Hein ?

_Beh ouais ! C'est pas discret...

_Gneuuuuh !

_Euuuh... Mel ?

_Nononononononon !

_... C'est bon j'ai compris !

_ !

_Mel, tu bug ?

_ !

_Aller viens ! On va rejoindre les autres dans le parc...

_...

Elle me fait peur là ! Ah ! C'est vrai ! C'est Mélissa ! Dès qu'elle entend «déclarer» ou quoique se soit qui s'en rapproche et Seb dans la même phrase elle bug complet.

Haaaaa ! Fille banale ais-je osé écrire sur mon parchemin...


End file.
